


COMPLETE PODFIC Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches

by SoU2019



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Competition, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Rivalry, Slow Burn, SoUarchive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019
Summary: COMPLETE PODFIC 14/14 CHAPTERS ‘…Of all the rivalries in the world of sports over the years, perhaps none has become so legendary as that of Russian figure skater Viktor Nikiforov and his rival, Japanese Yuuri Katsuki…’
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 23
Kudos: 27





	COMPLETE PODFIC Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 



> In 2017 LambieLamb, loquacious fish (belgianblue) began this podfic but they never posted chapters 13 and 14. I combined all of their available chapters and made one massive file. I was forced to remake chapters 1 5 and 9 due to copyright strikes (I couldn't find the files to download). This is over 17 hours, so enjoy :)
> 
> ...someone should make a podfic of p2 of this series. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments...that's really the only reason I do this.

Original podfic 12/14 chapters missing 1,5, and 9: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378926

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/128YPau6SC-xb8V0moWs7svMwCiDzVcJN/view?usp=sharing) [ 1.14GB, 17:05:05]

WANNA HELP MAKE P2 A THING?! I'M LOOKING FOR VOLUNTEERS TO HELP READ VICTOR'S SIDE OF THE STORY (leave a comment with your email address and I'll message you) -October 10 2020


End file.
